Je Vous Présente Mon Amant
by Aigie-san
Summary: Une bonne engueulade et un blessé ? Un repas normal chez les nordiques, en somme. A ceci près que cette fois, Islande n'est pas d'humeur à laisser couler. [DenNor] [SuFin] [TurkIce]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Je Vous Présente Mon Amant**

 _(Je suis nulle en langage Berwaldien, alors j'ai viré toutes les voyelles mais mis un sous-titrage.)_

Turquie étouffait. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il était enfermé dans un placard. Coincé entre les balais, les seaux de ménage et les serpillières, en overdose de cette odeur de détergeant ; il commençait à saturer. Il avait mal partout, sa tête tournait, ses poumons brûlaient et sa gorge était aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara. Mais sortir de cette planque de fortune n'était tout bonnement pas imaginable. Pas alors que les nordiques étaient tous réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger juste à côté. C'eut été suicidaire.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était tout simplement pas chez lui. Il était chez Islande, son petit-ami, à la maison duquel il s'était invité i peu près deux heures dans le but d'obtenir quelques faveurs corporelles auxquelles il n'avait pas eu droit depuis un moment. Mais... Parce que, et le problème était là, il y avait un « mais » : alors qu'il venait d'allonger Islande sur la table de la cuisine, sans écouter les protestations du plus jeune, et surtout sans remarquer que la table de la salle à manger avait été dressée, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée avait résonné.

Il s'était alors retrouvé jeté dans le placard le plus proche avec l'ordre de ne pas bouger, ne pas parler, voire de ne pas respirer. Et c'est ainsi qu'étaient arrivés à tour de rôle Norvège, Danemark, Suède et Finlande. Et donc, cela ferait bientôt deux longues, très longues heures qu'il attendait que s'en aille la famille de son cher et tendre tout en ayant droit aux conversations de cette dernière, garnies de la voix glaciale de Norvège, des cris surexcités de Danemark, des propos incompréhensibles de Suède, et des rires gênés de Finlande.

Toutefois, jusque-là, la situation était gênante mais pas dangereuse, ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs vu la réputation des repas de famille des nordiques. Cependant, parce que ça n'aurait pas été drôle sans « cependant » : Danemark finit par faire une remarque qui poussa Suède à répliquer et, bien sûr, le dialogue s'envenima et le repas partit en sucette.

-JE SUIS LARGEMENT PLUS FORT QUE TOI, SUÉDOIS DE MES DEUX !

-'rr't's d' pr'ndr' t's d's'rs p'r d's r'l'ts. _(Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités.)_

-ET TOI TON CAS POUR UNE GÉNÉRALITÉ !

-T' p'rl's f'rt m's t' n' s's r'n ! _(Tu parles fort mais tu ne sais rien !)_

-JE NE SAIS RIEN ?! TU PEUX REDIRE ÇA SANS ROUGIR ?!

-Fermez-la..., maugréa Norvège que les deux autres n'entendirent pas.

-T' n' s's r'n ! T' t' cr's f'rt m's t's q'n 'mb'c'l' q' c'ch' s' f'bl'ss's d'rr'r' s' gr'nd g'l' ! _(Tu ne sais rien ! Tu te crois fort mais t'es qu'un imbécile qui cache ses faiblesses derrière sa grande gueule !)_

-C-calmez-vous, voyons..., tenta Finlande, en vain.

-AH OUAIS ?! JE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE UNE GRANDE GUEULE MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS UN TRAÎTRE ! C'EST PAS MOI QUI ME SUIS SERVI DE LA PRÉTENDUE TYRANNIE DE QUELQU'UN POUR ASSOUVIR MES DÉLIRES DE POSSESSIVITÉ ! J'ESPÈRE QUE TU L'AS SAUTÉ, AU MOINS !

-F's 'tt'nt'n ' t'n l'ng'g' q'nd t' p'rl's d' m' f'mm' ! _(Fais attention à ton langage quand tu parles de ma femme !)_

-TA FEMME ?! YOUHOU ! ALLÔ LA LUNE, ICI LA TERRE ! C'EST UN MEC AU CAS OU T'AURAIS PAS REMARQUÉ ! UN MEC !

-'n m'c 'v'c q' j' f'nd' 'n' f'm'll' ! _(Un mec avec qui j'ai fondé une famille !)_

-UNE FAMILLE ? LAISSE-MOI RIRE ! LADONIA VOUS DÉDAIGNE ET SEALAND N'EST MÊME PAS VRAIMENT VOTRE FILS !

-'ll' n' t' c'nv'nt p't-'tr' p's m's c'st m' f'm'll' ! T' t's s'l ! _(Elle ne te convient peut-être pas mais c'est ma famille ! Toi t'es seul !)_

-C'EST FAUX ! J'AI NORVÈGE !

-JE NE SUIS LA PROPRIÉTÉ DE PERSONNE ! Craqua le norvégien en laissant imploser sa magie dans un « boum » assez phénoménal.

Cela eut le bénéfice de rétablir le calme.

-Vous êtes deux idiots, déclara froidement Norvège. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Vous-...

-ISLANDE ! Le coupa Finlande, paniqué.

Turquie se tendit à l'extrême : quoi « Islande » ? Il entendit des hoquets de surprise et dut se forcer à rester caché.

-Islande ! Islande ! L'appela Finlande.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta Danemark.

-L' s'rt d' N'rv'g' ' d' l' t'ch'r, 'l 't't pr's. _(Le sort de Norvège a dû le toucher, il était près.)_

-Norge' ! C'était quoi comme sort ?!

-J-... Je sais pas ! Répondit-il, la voix vibrante de peur et de culpabilité. J'ai pas fait attention !

-Il ne se réveille pas ! Cria Finlande.

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Turquie qui se jeta hors du placard et courut à la salle à manger, poussant Finlande pour s'agenouiller près d'Islande. Il le saisit par les épaules, le redressa légèrement et commença à le secouer.

-Islande ! Hé, Islande ! Me fais pas ça ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Allez, Emil ! Déconne pas, ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en prie ! Emil ! Je te le promets : je ne débarquerai plus jamais chez toi à l'improviste ! Je ne te suivrai plus quand tu sortiras avec Russie ou Hong Kong ! J'arrêterai de faire une crise de jalousie chaque fois que tu embrasses ce maudit piaf ! Et-...

-Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde...

Turquie cessa de secouer le pauvre islandais et le serra contre lui.

-Ah... Mon Dieu, merci... Tu es en vie...

-Merci, Captain Obvious, je-... Islande se coupa dans sa phrase en réalisant que Turquie l'enlaçait devant sa famille.

Il s'écarta brusquement du turc et leva les yeux vers Norvège.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer !

Mais le norvégien, qui semblait déjà avoir occulté la responsabilité qu'il avait eue dans l'accident, fixait Turquie avec une colère presque palpable, et sans même avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, le turc se retrouva collé à un mur par un troll. Écrasé par la puissance de son agresseur, Turquie tenta en vain de repousser la créature qui semblait bien décidée à le tuer.

-Arrête, Nor' ! S'écria Danemark lorsqu'il vit que le norvégien ne faisait pas cela juste pour faire peur au turc.

Mais Norvège ne l'écouta pas et utilisa un peu plus d'énergie pour rendre son troll plus fort tandis que Suède maintenait Finlande contre lui pour empêcher ce dernier d'intervenir, de peur que le sorcier ne le blesse.

-Norvège ! Ça suffit ! Tu vas trop loin ! Fit Danemark, sans pour autant oser lever la main sur son ami.

Puis il y eut un craquement sinistre en provenance d'un poignet de Turquie et Islande hurla :

-NORVÈGE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, ARRÊTE !

Norvège laissa son regard dériver jusqu'à son petit frère et sa rage retomba aussitôt : Islande pleurait.

-Ice', je..., voulut s'expliquer le norvégien.

Mais Islande n'avait que faire de ses paroles : il était déjà rendu au chevet de Turquie qui avait glissé le long du mur et se tenait le poignet droit en grimaçant de douleur. L'islandais voulut repousser la manche pour voir ce qu'il en était mais Turquie fit « non » de la tête et lui sourit pitoyablement. Alors Islande tourna vers Norvège un regard noir chargé de larmes :

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu ne seras _jamais_ mon frère.

Norvège se décomposa, fit un pas vers son frère, baissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis se détourna et partit.

[... ... ...]

Turquie était assis sur le canapé, dans le salon, et était sur un petit nuage. Il avait déjà oublié l'incident d'une heure auparavant qui avait failli lui coûter la vie et goûtait en silence au plaisir d'avoir Islande contre lui sans avoir dû le forcer. En effet, après que Danemark l'ait aidé à rejoindre le canapé, étant trop sonné pour y aller seul, et que Suède se soit occupé de son poignet « d'ns 'n s'l' 't't » _(« dans un sale état »)_ d'après le suédois, tandis que Finlande tentait tant bien que mal d'endiguer les larmes d'un islandais inconsolable, le turc s'était endormi et avait eu la chance de trouver à son réveil Islande calé contre lui.

-Tu es réveillé ? L'interpella alors l'islandais.

-Oui, lui répondit-il en souriant.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autres.

-Mais les autres n'étaient pas la faute d'un membre de ma famille..., dit Islande en se serrant un peu plus contre Turquie.

-Bah, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu refusais d'officialiser les choses ! Dédramatisa-t-il. Mais la vache, quand même ; un troll ! Je me serais fait agresser par l'armée de chats de Grèce que ça m'aurait moins choqué !

La réplique fut récompensée par un sourire amusé d'Islande qui disparut lorsque Turquie retrouva un ton sérieux.

-Il faut que tu ailles expliquer à Norvège que tu n'étais pas sérieux quand tu as dit le renier.

-J'étais sérieux.

-Non, tu ne l'étais pas.

-Bien sûr que s-...

-Non. Ice'. Viens.

Islande se tut et obéit, venant s'asseoir à cheval sur le turc.

-Regarde-moi.

Une nouvelle fois, l'islandais obéit.

-Emil, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de me le dire, mais je sais que tu m'aimes et tu n'as pas besoin de rester en froid avec ton frère pour me le prouver. Tu comprends ? Je me sentirais coupable si les choses restaient telles quelles, d'autant que ce que j'ai, ce n'est rien qu'une fracture. Ça ne m'empêchera pas, ce soir, de te retirer tous ces vêtements, de t'allonger sur les draps et-...

-Pchhh ! Tais-toi ! Ça va ! J'vais aller le voir ! Grogna Islande, le rouge aux joues.

[... ... ...]

Finlande prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la chambre de Danemark. Comme il s'y attendait, le danois était effondré sur le bord de son lit. Le finlandais alla s'asseoir près de lui en soupirant.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire..., fit Danemark. « C'est de ta faute. Tu as cherché les ennuis : rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu avais fermé ta grande gamelle. »

-Non, c'est le travail de Norvège de te remettre à ta place, pas le mien.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Eh bien... Tout à l'heure, quand tu te battais avec Berwald, tu as parlé de trahison.

-Possible. Et alors ?

-Sverige ne t'a pas trahi. Il est parti parce que tu voulais le contrôler.

-Quoi ? C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je lui reproche ! Il t'a menti pour pouvoir t'emmener avec lui !

-Non, Den', je l'ai suivi car tu te comportais en dictateur avec chacun d'entre nous. Tu n'écoutais jamais nos avis, nous disais toujours quoi faire, quand et comment le faire. Ce n'était plus vivable. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes éloignés. Alors, c'est vrai que c'est Sve' qui m'a donné l'idée de m'en aller, mais il faut que tu saches que si je n'étais pas parti, il ne l'aurait pas fait non plus, après tout, la seule chose que Berwald a toujours voulu, c'est me protéger.

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu aussi ; protéger ma famille...

-Pourtant ce n'était pas l'impression que tu nous donnais...

-Alors pourquoi Norge est resté ?

-C'est justement là où je voulais en venir. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi Norvège a explosé comme ça lors de la dispute ?

-Si mais... c'est Norge. Il n'a pas besoin de raison pour... Pourquoi ? Il en avait une ?

-Ah... Den', tu ne te rends pas compte : si vous aviez été ensemble, ça serait passé, mais ce n'est pas le cas et tu as clairement sous-entendu qu'il t'appartenait !

-Mais pas du tout !

-Toi peut-être pas, mais tes mots si. Et si une personne ici n'est pas domesticable, c'est bien Norvège.

-Justement ! Il aurait dû partir depuis longtemps !

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot..., fit Finlande, mi-amusé, mi désespéré. Il est resté à l'époque pour la même raison qu'il est encore avec toi aujourd'hui ; il attend.

-Il attend ?

Cette fois, Finlande dut résister à l'envie de coller une paire de gifles à son « frère ».

-Il attend que tu l'aimes.

-Mais je l'aime !

-Pas comme ça, Den'.

-Comme qu-... Oh. Comme ça ?

-Oui, comme ça, répondit le finlandais en se levant pour s'en aller. Ah, et pour ta gouverne : Berwald ne me saute pas, il me fait l'amour. Il y a une _grande_ différence.

[... ... ...]

Islande attendait devant chez lui que son frère revienne. Ne sachant pas où ce dernier se trouvait et sachant inutiles de quelconques recherches, il s'en était remis au seul moyen qu'il avait de joindre Norvège : le téléphone. Il avait donc saisi son portable et lui avait envoyé un texto : « reviens ». Mais cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il poirotait dans le froid. Il commença bien vite à grogner, puis à trépigner. Si ça se trouvait, Norvège n'avait même pas son portable sur lui, et il attendait pour rien ! Mais bientôt une ombre se profila à l'horizon et dans les minutes qui suivirent, les deux frères furent face à face. Pour la première fois, Islande se sentit en position de force face à Norvège. Dans une autre situation, sans doute en aurait-il profité, mais pour cette fois, l'enjeu ne s'y prêtait pas.

-Ce n'est qu'une fracture, mais sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était plus grave ! Et j'ai eu terriblement peur ! Et puis j'étais en colère ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal sous le prétexte de-... sous quel prétexte d'ailleurs ?! Mais bon... Ce qui est fait, est fait, alors on ne va pas épiloguer... Alors, je sais... J'ai pas le meilleur caractère, et je ne suis jamais sympa avec toi, mais... vraiment, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, et tu es mon frère ; tu l'as toujours été et le sera toujours. Même si l'on se bat. Même si l'on s'engueule. Même si on n'est même jamais foutus de s'entendre... Tu es bien mon frère. Plus que ne le seront jamais Danemark, Suède et Finlande. Voilà, je voulais juste te dire ça...

Islande voulut sans aller mais Norvège l'attrapa et l'enlaça. L'islandais hésita à rendre l'étreinte mais finit par le faire tandis que son frère prenait la parole.

-Tout ce que j'ai vu, moi, c'était qu'un étranger m'avait pris mon petit frère que je chérissais tant. Qu'il avait droit à ces démonstration d'affection que tu me refuses sans cesse. Que cet étranger essayait de me voler ma famille, de la détruire. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est un vil menteur, manipulateur, qui se servait de toi pour on ne sait quelle raison malsaine. Qu'il allait t'emmener loin de nous, loin de moi, et que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qui pouvait y avoir entre vous. Je n'ai cherché qu'à te protéger, sans vraiment savoir de quoi. Peut-être même suis-je ton seul danger. Mais sur le coup, je n'ai vu qu'un prédateur duquel il fallait te sauver. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir.

A ces propos, Islande resserra de lui-même l'étreinte en culpabilisant : d'accord, Norvège était peut-être une espèce de sorcier mercenaire, mais il tenait à lui et ne voulait que son bien. Aussi comprenait-il la cruauté avec laquelle il l'avait traité tout ce temps en refusant de le reconnaître comme étant son frère après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour l'élever et le protéger.

[... ... ...]

Suède et Finlande marchait paisiblement l'un à côté de l'autre ; le finlandais riant des jappements joyeux d'Hanatamago dans ses bras.

-Elle aime vraiment la neige !

-Hm, approuva Suède.

Finlande se perdit dans ses pensées un instant.

-Dis, Sve', tu te rappelles quand nous avons fui ensemble la maison de Danemark ?

-Hm.

-Et quand une nuit, alors qu'on s'était arrêtés pour dormir, j'avais froid ?

-Hm.

-Cette nuit-là, tu m'as pris dans tes bras pour la première fois.

-Hm.

-Au début j'avais peur, puis je me suis endormi. Au final, je m'étais senti vraiment bien... Et quand on est arrivés chez Estonie, et que tu m'as présenté comme étant ta femme... ça m'a fait un choc !

-...

-Tu sais, Berwald... Ladonia est peut-être un peu turbulent, et Sealand n'est peut-être pas de nous, mais c'est notre famille, et je ne voudrais personne d'autre, ni à la place des enfants, ni à la tienne. Et tous les autres peuvent bien parler, se moquer, moi, je suis heureux, ce jour-là, que tu aies dit « c'est ma femme ».

Suède sourit puis cessa de marcher et, glissant une main dans la nuque du finlandais, l'embrassa.

[... ... ...]

Quand Danemark sut que Norvège était juste à l'extérieur de la maison, il prit aussitôt son manteau et sortit le rejoindre. Il le trouva seul, assis dans la neige, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Mais il le perdit sitôt qu'il vit l'air préoccupé de Danemark.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu... Enfin je... Suède et Finlande ils... Mais toi... C'est... Alors... Comment...

-Den', je ne comprends rien.

-De... Depuis quand m'aimes-tu ?

Norvège écarquilla les yeux.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Depuis quand m'aimes-tu ?

Le norvégien prit un air contrarié et dit d'une voix sans ton.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Mais cela ne fit qu'énerver le danois.

-NORGE, DEPUIS QUAND M'AIMES-TU ?!

Norvège comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Que Danemark ait découvert le pot-aux-roses, ou bien que quelqu'un, mais il ne savait qui, lui en ait trop raconté, cet entêté de danois ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Alors, crispé, il avoua.

-Quand on s'est connus, nous étions déjà de jeunes guerriers, tu te souviens ? Eh bien... J'avais toujours été seul. Dans la vie, dans les combats. Pas d'ami, pas même un allié. J'allais de clan en clan et enchaînais les batailles. Je prenais de plus en plus de risques à chaque combat. Et puis, un jour, évidemment, j'ai été grièvement blessé. Sans grand étonnement, mes « camarades » n'en ont rien eu à faire. Incapable de bouger, je me suis résigné à attendre qu'un ennemi vienne m'achever. Puis j'ai vu ce barbare approcher et je me suis dit « c'est la fin », mais j'ai senti quelqu'un se pencher sur moi et me surélever. Je t'ai entendu dire « si vous voulez lui faire du mal, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps » et je me suis demandé quel était cet imbécile qui osait risquer sa vie pour moi. Alors j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu ton visage juste avant de m'évanouir.

-Mais...

-Mais quoi ?! Cria Norvège en se levant. Nous sommes deux hommes ?! Nous sommes de la même famille ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer ?! Demanda-t-il en commençant à faire de grands gestes brusques. De toute façon, tu t'en fous ! Tu ne voyais pas la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié avant, alors pourquoi la verrais-tu maintenant ?! Mais c'est bon, vas-y ! Ta curiosité a été satisfaite donc tu peux t'en aller ! Tourne-moi le dos comme tu l'as fait avec Suède et Finlande ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! C'est tellement plus facile de fermer les yeux ! Tu vois, Mathias, tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Danemark fit brutalement taire Norvège en lui sautant dessus et en le faisant tomber dans la neige. Le norvégien répliqua aussitôt d'un coup de poing à l'arcade qui se mit dans l'instant à saigner. Le danois tomba sur le côté et Norvège en profita pour se relever mais, saisi à la cheville, il retomba. Il se retrouva alors allongé à plat ventre dans la neige, les bras bloqués dans le dos par Danemark qui avait pris place sur lui. Le danois rit doucement.

-Je suis ne pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi qui est le lâche. Parce que tu disais que c'était moi, mais celui qui fuyait, là, c'était toi.

-Si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de tes leçons ! Lâche-moi !

-Ah, non, alors. Tu m'appartiens.

-CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Hurla le norvégien en générant une bourrasque qui renversa le danois, lui permettant d'échanger leurs places.

Norvège attrapa Danemark par le col et répéta.

-CERTAINEMENT PAS ! ET MÊME, JAMAIS ! TU ENTENDS ?! JAMAIS !

Danemark sourit.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait : tu m'appartiens. Tu m'as donné ton cœur, non ?

-Si tu crois que ça fait de moi une vulgaire prétendante, une misérable conquête... ALORS LAISSE-MOI TE DIRE QUE TU TE PL-...

Encore une fois, Norvège ne put terminer sa phrase ; Danemark avait éclaté de rire.

-ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais Danemark continuait à rire, la respiration courte et les côtes douloureuses. Il les fit de nouveau rouler sur le côté et reprit le dessus.

-Désolé, Nor'... Mais je t'ai imaginé en « vulgaire prétendante », et ça t'allait tellement mal ! Oh, non, tu n'es pas une vulgaire prétendante. Tu es tellement, mais alors tellement loin d'être une personne pareille.

-Tu te moques. Tu te moques..., fit Norvège soudainement calme et triste.

-Je me moque ? Oui. Mais de moi. Du temps que j'ai mis pour me rendre compte du pourquoi je suis intervenu pour te sauver la vie ce jour-là. Mais puisqu'il est l'heure des aveux, allons-y. J'étais caché quand la bataille a commencé, et j'ai observé. Je t'ai regardé te battre en me disant que tu étais vraiment fort et surtout dangereux pour moi. J'ai voulu intervenir du côté de tes ennemis, dans l'unique but de causer ta perte et avec elle la disparition de la menace nouvellement apparue que tu représentais. Mais lorsque je me suis décidé à les aider, tu as été mis à terre et, sans comprendre pourquoi, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te regarder mourir. Il _fallait_ que je te sauve. C'était un besoin violent et incontrôlable comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti de pareil. Quelque chose d'incroyablement fort est né quand j'ai dégainé pour te protéger alors même que je ne te connaissais pas. Mon égoïsme a à ce moment précis décidé que ta vie ne dépendrait plus que de moi et de la protection que je serais capable de te prodiguer. Et je sais que tu ne me crois pas. Tu m'as aimé au premier instant, et ce serait une monstrueuse coïncidence qu'il se soit produit la même chose pour moi et que, pour couronner le tout, je n'aie rien vu mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas ta clairvoyance. Comme tu sais bien, là, maintenant, qu'on se fout du passé et de toutes les belles paroles que nous pourrions bien nous dire. N'est-ce pas ?

Norvège sourit faiblement.

-Pourquoi ne comportes-tu pas aussi admirablement quotidiennement ?

-Parce que je suis un idiot.

-C'est bien que ce que tu es.

-Mais tu m'aimes.

Danemark se laissa retomber à côté du norvégien et lia leurs mains. Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre.

-Je t'aime, Mathias. Mais tu restes un imbécile.

-Et je t'aime, Lukas. Même si tu parais toujours me détester.

[... ... ...]

Norvège, Danemark, Suède et Finlande étaient attablés. Le premier l'air ennuyé, le second une poche de glace sur l'arcade blessée qui refusait de dégonfler, le troisième impassible et le quatrième souriant. Debout près de la table se trouvaient Islande et Turquie. L'islandais soupira.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a réglé ses comptes et s'est calmé... Je vais pouvoir faire les présentations en bonne et due forme sans risquer un quelconque meurtre... Alors voilà, avant de commencer à dîner, voici Sadik Adnan ; Turquie. C'est... 'fin voilà : je vous présente mon amant.

Finlande applaudit. Suède sourit de voir sa femme sourire. Danemark rit de voir Islande aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et Norvège fronça les sourcils, braqua un regard assassin sur Turquie et dit sur un ton absolument effrayant qui glaça sur l'instant l'atmosphère :

-Si tu viens, par quelque moyen que ce soit, à faire souffrir _mon_ petit frère, tu es un homme mort : est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

[... ... ...]

Islande agita vaguement la main en guise d'au revoir lorsque sa famille partit puis referma la porte en soupirant.

-J'ai cru que cette journée ne finirait jamais..., dit-il en rejoignant Turquie qui terminait de nettoyer la table.

Il s'écroula sur une chaise.

-Je suis lessivé.

Le turc sourit et vint se placer derrière l'islandais. Il commença à lui masser les épaules et bientôt, des soupirs de contentement se firent entendre.

-Tant que ça ? Demanda Turquie.

-Tu n'imagines même pas..., gémit Islande.

-Vraiment ? Tant... que ça ? Vint-il susurrer à l'oreille de l'islandais avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

-N'essaye pas de profiter de la situation, grogna Islande sans grande conviction.

Le turc sourit et attrapa l'islandais.

-Et si nous continuions cette discussion dans ta chambre ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que me porter soit une bonne idée : je te rappelle que tu as un poignet en miettes, tenta d'éluder Islande.

-Par pitié... Je suis une nation !

-Pourquoi est-ce que dans ta bouche ça sonne « je suis un dieu » ?

-Parce que c'est ce que je suis.

-Le dieu de la modestie...

-Je dirais plus celui du lit.

-Oh. Je vois. Monsieur m'a fait gémir une ou deux fois alors monsieur se croit une bête de sexe ! Se moqua Islande avant de déchanter en voyant une lueur prédatrice s'allumer dans les yeux du turc. Non... Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Tu détournes tout ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! N'y pense même pas ! Arrête !

Mais Turquie se fichait pleinement des revendications d'Islande, profitant d'ailleurs de celles-ci pour porter l'islandais jusqu'à sa chambre sur le lit de laquelle il le jeta sans ménagement pour ensuite le rejoindre.

-Bas les pattes : j'ai dit non ! Tenta une dernière fois Islande avant d'être contraint au silence.

[... ... ...]

-Je te déteste..., déclara Islande, la voix éteinte.

-Je suis désolé..., fit Turquie, l'air gêné.

-Tu ne serais pas désolé si tu savais à quel point, là, tout de suite, maintenant, immédiatement, je te hais.

-Pour ma défense...

-Je ne t'accorde pas le droit de te défendre, foutu sauvage.

Turquie grimaça mais reprit.

-... Tu t'es montré plus que consentant, et plus qu'amoureux, hier.

-Et toi tu n'es qu'une brute. Une putain de brute dénuée de tout scrupule.

-Je suis désolé...

-La ferme.

-Mais mon cœur-...

-Ne m'appelle pas « mon cœur » alors qu- ah, aie ! Aie...

Islande cessa de marcher, le teint soudainement livide. Il souffla et dut se résoudre à agripper le bras de Turquie pour continuer à marcher. Ils reprirent ainsi leur route : l'islandais avec des valises sous les yeux, et poussant des grognements voire des cris de douleur à chaque instant où il n'insultait pas le turc. Et ce dernier encaissait, résigné, la colère de son amant. Ils rejoignirent la salle de réunion où ils firent une entrée discrète. Mais cela n'empêcha pas les autres nations de remarquer avec une certaine stupeur leur entrée ; après tout, depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils proches ? Et cela les empêcha encore moins de noter la démarche défaillante de l'islandais et le regard horrifié qu'il jeta à sa chaise quand vint le moment de s'asseoir.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Norvège sur un ton suspicieux, prêt à sauter à la gorge de Turquie.

Islande jeta un regard à son frère, puis un autre à son amant. Il jura puis lâcha le turc.

-Démerde-toi pour lui expliquer.

Et sur ces mots, il entreprit de lentement quitter la pièce, plantant Turquie devant un norvégien qui faisait dangereusement cliqueter son stylo sur la table.

-Hé... Emil... Mon ange ?

-Ta gueule, connard.

Alors l'islandais sortit en claquant la porte et aussitôt un cri de souffrance jaillit de derrière elle. Suivi de près par un torrent d'injures et d'un :

-NON MAIS QUEL CON ! Pas de geste brusque... Pas de geste brusque, Emil ! SADIK JE TE DÉTESTE !

-M-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour ! Répondit le turc, d'une petite voix.

-TU ES PRIVÉ DE SEXE POUR LES DIX ANS A VENIR !

-Et merde...

-MINIMUM !

Turquie gémit. Puis il entendit le cliquetis d'une arme qu'on charge. Alors il déglutit bruyamment et tourna lentement la tête vers Norvège qui braquait désormais un revolver dans sa direction. Le norvégien sourit.

-J'avais pourtant spécifié « par quelque moyen que ce soit »... Tu connais le jeu de la roulette russe ?

-Heu... bah... Faut avoir mis qu'une seule balle pour ce jeu-là...

-C'est vrai... Mais moi je n'suis pas russe.

-P-pas faux... M-mais... C'est-à-dire que... A L'AIDE ! EMIIIIIL !

 **[... ... ...] _  
_**

 **Note de l'auteur : Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir poster un truc sur nos nordiques préférés ! Allons bon, envoyons le bla bla ! Alors, à l'origine, je ne voulais écrire que sur un couple comportant Islande. Pour cela, j'avais retenu deux candidats : Russie et Turquie. Ce qui m'a poussée à garder ce cher turc, c'est une image où il était présent avec les cinq nordiques. C'est aussi celle qui m'a poussée à inclure les deux autres couples. Mais là encore, je voulais qu'ils restent de moindre importance et comme vous avez pu le lire, c'est parti en steak avec Danemark et Norvège mais bon... avec ces deux-là, qu'est-ce qui est maîtrisable ?**


End file.
